My First Love
by Leonard Hoyden
Summary: I was only born a few weeks ago. But when I met my brother, I started having weird feelings. Is this what they call 'love?" Akaito x Kaito shounen ai Akaito POV [CANCELLED]
1. We Meet

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY FAN-MADE VOCALOIDS THAT APPEAR OR ARE MENTIONED...EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID.

* * *

"_The scientists said that I could meet 'Kaito' today. I wonder what kind of person he'll be..."_

The chief scientist led me through a wide hallway and kept murmuring something about "Kaito". This strange man who was supposed to be my twin brother was a mystery to me. I had never seen him before, not even in a picture. _The scientists have said nothing about him, but today, I am finally going to find out._

We finally stopped at a door that I remembered was supposed to be a room where guests would wait. The scientist unlocked the door and guided me into a small room with a couple couches opposite to each other and a small table between them. On one of the couches, a man in a white coat sat politely.

When the we walked in, he turned to look at the us. As the man stood, I felt a strange feeling in my chest. The man strode to stand in front of me and brushed some of his navy blue hair from his face. He smiled as his sing-song voiced chimed, "It's very nice to meet you, Akaito."

"N-nice to meet you, too," I forced out a well as I could with a choking feeling in my throat. _Why can't I breathe?_

"Akaito, this is your brother, Kaito," the scientist introduced. "And Kaito, this is--"

"I know very well who he is," Kaito interrupted, leaving only a slight trace of the snappishness in his voice. He turned to me and said in a much lighter tone, "Why don't I show you around town, Akaito-kun?"

"Ah, I don't think he should--," the scientist tried to protest before he was interrupted.

"Well, no one asked you," Kaito snapped again. "Come on, Akaito-kun!"

"Sure..." I breathed as Kaito took me by the hand. I was so dazed that the conversation had not even registered in my mind.

I followed Kaito through he town as he pointed out various things. Mrs. Kanatari's pet shop, where he had gotten his pet cat Miyuki, Koroteru Clinic, which was voted the most reliable clinic in town, Dobokukouji Construction, which was near the point of going bankrupt, and several other places around the town.

I was hardly even paying attention to what my companion was saying. I simply stared at the strange, joyful man pointing out things here and there. _I can't take my eyes off him. What's this weird feeling I have? I think the scientists have described it before. What was it...?_

"Akaito-kun!" I was snapped to awareness by the sound of my brother calling my name. I turned to see Kaito pointing excitedly at a building with a sign that read "Kouri-san no Aisu".

"Aisu?" I asked. "What's that?"

"I'll show you!" Kaito cried. "It's my favorite food!"

We walked into the shop, which, I immediately noted, was incredibly cold. The shop was empty, except for the clerk, a brunette boy about 17 years old. He turned towards us, and his face broke out into a goofy grin as he recognized Kaito.

"It's about time, Kaito-san!" he joked, "I thought you had been in an accident or something!"

Kaito chuckled and retorted, "Don't go getting your hopes up, Akira-san!"

Akira laughed cheerfully, and Kaito and I strode over to the counter. Akira's face turned to one of confusion when he realized that I was there. "Who's your friend?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be the one to answer, so I looked to Kaito, who was hesitating as he was trying to think of what to tell the boy.

Suddenly, we heard the boy laugh. "Oh, _I_ see. He's your _boyfriend_," he teased.

"What!?" Kaito exclaimed. "N-no, that's not it! He..." he paused as if he had forgotten. "He's my brother!"

"Huh?" Akira replied in complete puzzlement. "Hm, now that I take a close look, you two do look alike. I guess it was the hair color that threw me off... So, uh, can I get you anything?"

"No. Let's go, Akaito-kun," Kaito answered, half dragging me behind him. I could see the redness of his face.

Once we were outside, I decided to ask him a question, "Hey, Kaito-san. What's a boyfriend?"

"E-eh!?" Apparently the question had caught him off guard. "U-um, well... A b-boyfriend is... a boy that you, er, like, a lot."

"A boy that _I_ like a lot?" I asked. _There's someone that I like?_ My gaze unconsciously drifted to Kaito. _Hm, maybe._

"Er, um, no, t-that's not quite w-what I meant," he stammered. "It's just a b-boy that someone, er, usually a girl, is very close to."

"_Usually_ a girl?" I questioned. _So, boys can have boyfriends too?_

"Well, yes. Sometimes boys fall in love with other boys..." his voice trailed off. It was becoming very clear that this topic was awkward for him.

The entire time, we had been walking towards the outskirts of town. The sky was red, which I had recently learned meant that it was almost night. There was just one more question that I couldn't keep out of my mind: "Do you like me?"

"Wha--?" Kaito exclaimed. He refused to make eye contact with me and chose to stare at the ground beside him, but I could still see the blush in his cheeks.

After a few moments of silence, he pulled out a dark blue cellphone and checked the time. Apparently trying to change the subject, he said, "It's getting late. We should probably go home."

"Home? What's a home?" I asked.

He looked at me with complete bewilderment and shook his head. When he turned back to me, he said, "It's where you live. For you, the lab would be your home, but..."

"But what?" _He just gets more and more confusing every moment._

"But it's pretty late," he finally answered, "Why don't we just go to my house? I'll call Professor and tell him."

Him quickly dialed a number and was soon speaking to someone, probably the scientist that Kaito called "Professor".

Kaito quickly turned around and took my hand with a kind smile on his face. "My house is a little ways away from here, so why don't we go catch a bus?"

It was only a few steps before I asked him another question, "What's a bus?"

He signed, then smiled at me and said, "You've still got a lot to learn, Akaito-kun."


	2. Home

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY FAN-MADE VOCALOIDS THAT APPEAR OR ARE MENTIONED...EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID.

* * *

*Kaito's POV*

Akaito and I stepped off the near-empty bus. The only person on it other than us had been the driver, Fujoshi Torushiku. I had been thankful for that, though. Surely if my neighbors had been riding, they would have questioned me about my new companion, and I didn't want to go through what happened at the ice cream shop again.

Akaito had sat quietly beside me, but the entire time I had to keep myself from laughing because he clung to the seat every time the bus hit a bump. I thought it was a bit cute. _But I shouldn't think that my brother's cute, should I?_

I shook the thought from my head as I turned to walk towards the direction of my home, but stopped when I noticed Akaito staring in the direction of the city. "Hey, Kaito-san," he said, turning towards me, "Why's your house so far from the city?"

"Huh? Oh, well..." I tried to explain to him without having to mention a certain someone, "You see, I have a friend that comes over a lot, and she's really loud. And because she... _refused_ to stop coming over or being too loud, the police made me move out here." Though it annoyed him, he almost laughed at the thought of how astounded the officers were at what she said to them. Akaito's still-confused expression didn't help, either.

"C'mon, we need to get going!" I said. It was clear I was trying not to laugh by my voice. I took Akaito's hand and blushed as I led him in the direction of my house.

*Akaito's POV*

I had wanted to ask Kaito more about his "friend", but he continued to run, so I never had the chance. For some reason, the thought of him having a friend made me angry. I clung to Kaito's cool hand as we continued to run to his home.

It was about ten minutes of straight running before we arrived at a plain-looking, two storied, white house. We were both so exhausted from the run, either of us could hardly breathe. I rest my hands on my knees while I tried to catch my breath, and Kaito lied down on the grass in front of the house.

When my breathing evened out, I stood up to see Kaito still lying there with his eyes closed and a calm look on his face. I rushed over and sat beside him. He was so still, and I began to fidget nervously. I was afraid that something was wrong, so I took up his hand in mine. It didn't feel cold, or, at least, cold enough to be dead, but to be sure, I rested my head on his chest with my ear to his heart and sighed with relief as I heard his mechanical heart beating.

"Ah... Akaito-kun, what are you doing?" I heard him ask quietly. I sat up and turned towards him. He smiled sleepily and allowed me to help him stand up, before laughing wearily. "Aha... Guess I fell asleep, huh? Let's go inside," He held on to my arm for balance as we strode to the front door. After unlocking the door, he led me through the hall to a small living room. There was a table in the middle, with doorway on the other side of the room and a bookshelf completely filled with books next to the door we had come in. He walked around the table and through the door across the room. "I'll make some dinner and then show you to the guest room, 'kay?" He smiled and disappeared into the room.

Not seeing anything else of interest, I stepped to look at Kaito's vast collection of books. I guessed by the titles what was fiction, romance, adventure, and other books as well. However, there was one book I couldn't figure out. It seemed to have names as the title. _"_Romeo and Juliet_", huh? I __wonder what this is about?_ I opened the book to the first page. And began reading a story of waring families and a lovelorn boy, whose friends and family only wanted to cheer him up. Though the entire thing left me somewhat confused for it was written in traditional Japanese, but there was one part that truly confused me.

"Akaito-kun! I'm finished with dinner!" Kaito called as he entered the room carrying a tray with two plates of sushi. He set the plates down on the table, one beside the other, and sat down in front of one. I looked at him for a moment, pondering if it was wise to ask my question or not. "What is it?" Kaito asked, noticing my hesitation.

"Um, Kaito-san?" I remembered his past reactions and paused again. "What's a kiss?"

"W-what!?" he cried as his face turned bright red. _I knew it._ He breathed deep to calm himself before answering, "Um, well, a kiss is when two people press their lips to e-each other's t-to show their love f-for each other."

"Hm." I responded. His face was still bright red and he fidgeted with the end of his sky blue muffler.

He turned to look at me before saying, "Does that answer your question?" then he laughed nervously and said, "Or do I need to give a demonstration?"

For the first time, I felt like my own face grow warm. I turned away and mumbled, "No, that's alright." I put the book back in it's place and sat beside Kaito. The two of us finished our meals in silence, and during that entire time Kaito was looking at me with a quizzical expression. When we finished our dinner, Kaito took the plates into the other room, and soon returned to sit beside me again.

We sat there awkwardly for a few moments when he asked, "Um, Akaito-kun, what exactly were you reading?"

"It was a book called_ 'Romeo and Juliet'_. Why?"

"Uh, n-no reason," I turned to question him further, but he interrupted before I could. "Hey, how 'bout I show you to your room so you can get a good night's sleep, 'kay?"

He stared at him for a moment, before nodding. He led me through the hall, up a flight of stairs, and through yet another hall, turned a corner and stopped at a door to our left. _The house didn't look so big from the outside_. He opened the door to show me a small room with a bed in the middle. The bed had red covers, similar to the red trim on my clothing.

I turned towards him and said, "Thank you, Kaito-san. But why are the covers red? I would have suspected that you would have chosen blue."

"Um, well, actually... you see..." he said nervously with a slight red color to his face, "I had this room prepared for you for a while." He smiled an innocent smile, before turning to leave. "Oh, and I left some nigh clothes for you under the pillow for you," he smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I changed into the clothes he left for me and got into the bed. I went over everything that had happened that day in my head, and couldn't keep from smiling at the thought of my brother's blushing face. With a smile I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess who Kaito's friend is? :)

**EDIT:** The story's not done yet! I just got to think of what to write next. I know he'll meet Kaito's "friend". But I won't say who it is til someone guesses! (C'mon! It's not that hard.:/)


	3. Big Sis

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY FAN-MADE VOCALOIDS THAT APPEAR OR ARE MENTIONED...EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID.

_**WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE.**_

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I've been having computer trouble for, what, a year? Sorry, again.

P.S. Really? REALLY! First off, (and I mean no offense) I said the friend was a "she." Why Mikuo and Lin? (Sorry for calling you out.) It's Meiko! Congratulations to **donttouchmykyoya818** and **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123 **for guessing correctly.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, the sunlight shining through the curtains to my left. I noticed that a red-themed outfit had been placed on the nightstand. Assuming that Kaito had come in before I woke up and put them there, I changed without a sound. Suddenly, I heard something fall to the floor on the story below. My first thoughts were about my brother. I did not have the impression that he would be clumsy, so I was concerned. _Did he fall over? Is he hurt?_ I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as these thoughts appeared in my head.

When I heard his scream rise through the halls, I dashed out of the room and down the stairs, following the way we have taken last night. However, when I reached the first floor, my foot bumped into something and I fell face first to the ground. Turning to see what I had tripped on, while holding the part of my head that I had hit, I saw a man who was a bit older than Kaito and myself lying on the floor. He was wearing black clothes with a red jacket, and he had messy reddish-brown hair. Apparently, he had felt my tripping on him, for his crimson eyes blinked open sleepily. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and glanced at me. He stared with dull nonrecognition, whilst I did the same.

After a few awkward moments, Kaito's scream rang out again, as he burst through the living room door, tripping on me in a similar way that I had done with the stranger who still sat lazily on the floor. I helped my panicked brother to an upright position. When he realized I was there, he stammered, "A-Akaito! Be careful! My friends-! No warning-!" All I could do was stare in blank confusion.

As I tried to calm him down, I heard a roaring laugh come from the man nearby. He managed to say through his laughter, "Aw, Nee-chan! You scared the poor thing!" and when his chuckles came to a halt, he added, looking at me, "Both of them."

"Good!" shouted a woman's voice behind me, "I was 'specially trying to scare the newbie!" I turned around and saw a busty, brunette woman wearing a red tank-top and black skinny jeans. She smiled brightly when she saw my bewilderment. "Aw, don't be upset Aka-chan*, I didn't mean to worry you," she teased, before giggling as she added, "Much."

"Who..?" I whispered. I was completely shocked. _Who are these people? Do they know Kaito-san?_ I turned to my brother, trying to convey my confusion with my facial expression. He merely stared back with an awkward smile and a nervous chuckle.

After swallowing, he introduced the intruders, "Um... Akaito-kun, these two are Meiko and Meito..." he swallowed again before finishing," ...my friends."

"Friends?" Meiko just about squealed. "_Friends!_ But Kai-chan! I thought I was like a sister to you!" she cried out over-exaggerating her offense. "Not only have I known you since you were born, but I have done nigh on everything possible for you to be happy! What happened to me being 'Older Sister'?"

"Onee-sama!" Kaito yelled, standing up in a single instant.

"Aw, c'mon, Kai-chan!" she replied in a mocking voice, "I was only teasin'!" She lightly pushed his chest before turning around and taking off in a mad dash with her friend in close pursuit.

Only Meito and myself were left sitting in the hall, staring in the direction that the other two had gone. I nearly jumped when he spoke in a calm voice, "So, what's up?"

I only glared at him, wondering if it was safe to respond or not. After a few minutes of no reply, he shrugged and laid back on the floor, his hands behind his head. I watched him for a few moments. When I was sure he was asleep, I stood up and walked into the living room. The room was left a mess from rough-housing. Books were scattered across the floor, _Romeo and Juliet_ among them. I sighed and walked over to pick up this book. Sitting on one of the cushions around the table, I continued reading from where I had left off.

After about ten minutes of silently reading to myself, I closed the book with a sigh. I was still a bit confused by the old-fashioned words, but I still understood the basic gist. Two teens meet each other for the first time and fall in love the moment their eyes meet. _Right, like that's possible._ Cynical thoughts ran through my head, but one thought still stuck out with a different tone: _Is this what I feel for Kaito?_

"You look pretty out of it. You feeling okay?" I jumped up to my feet as I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Meito sitting on the opposite side of the table, his head propped up by his hands and his elbows resting on the table.

"When did you-?" I inquired stupidly. For seeming like a clumsy oaf, this man was sneaky.

He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me. "Don't answer a question with a question. It's rude," he scolded. I only stared blankly. I did not expect a lesson on etiquette from him. He did not seem like the type of person to do that. His expression lightened, and he smiled kindly. "So, how do you like Kaito-kun? He's nice, isn't he?" his question had an air of praise in it. It became clear to me that this person was very fond of my brother. He patted the table in front of where I had previously been sitting. "C'mon, sit. I'd like to talk to you," he requested, curiosity shining in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I didn't plan to have Meito in here, but I thought it might help the story, especially in later chapters. Oh, and about Akaito being "innocent", don't worry. He'll turn into the son-of-a-b****h we all know, love, hate, and love to hate. ; )

EDIT: I forgot to mention something. At the *, "Aka-chan is a nickname for a baby. Akaito is going to come up with his own nickname for Meiko later on.


	4. AN: Cancellation

**I'd like to say to everyone who followed and favourited this that I'm grateful you all have read this and I'm really sorry I haven't posted in so long. I probably should have said this sooner, but I will no longer be writing this story. I'm not sure where I was headed for in the first place, and this definitely was not my best work. I hope you all will bear with me, and thank you for your patience.**


End file.
